Nuevo sentimiento
by Dianne-chan
Summary: Kagome e Inuyasha se ven envueltos en una discucion a causa de Kikyo, pero esto solo llevara a Inuyasha a darse cuenta de que un nuevo sentimiento surgio hacia su compañera...¿que es este sentimiento?- penso inuyasha- ¿que es esto? oneshort


Diane Robles Gómez

**Ps este es mi primer fic de Inuyasha, espero que les guste, no es nada extraordinario, pero es algo muy lindo desde mi perspectiva.**

**--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--**

Todo era tan común y tan cotidiano en la era seigoku…no había presencia de algún mounstro o algo maligno, pero algo tenia que salir mal, tanta tranquilidad no podía durar mucho tiempo.

**-** ¡Eres un verdadero Idiota!

- ¡Tu eres una creída!

- ¡solo me preocupo por ti!

- ¡Nadie te lo pidió!

- ¡Necio!

- ¡Tonta!

- ¡Necio!

- ¡Tonta!

- ¡Necio!

- ¡Tonta!

- ¡Necio!

- ¡KiKyo te esta lavando el cerebro!

-…

- ¡has actuado muy extraño desde que volvimos del bosque! ¡Ella es la culpable de que estés así! ¡Y lo sabes! ¡Yo te vi!- dijo Mirándolo- ¡ella solo es un…!

- ¡NO HABLES ASÍ DE ELLA! ¡Ella tiene todo lo que tú no eres! ¡Ella no me grita y no me maltrata! ¡Y ella…!

- ¡Ella esta muerta!- dijo por fin derramando las lagrimas que contenía desde hacia horas.

-¡¿Por qué no mejor regresas a tu estupida época y me dejas de molestar!

- ¡Eres un verdadero Idiota! ¡No sabes cuanto de Odio!

Kagome se fue molesta y Herida, exasperada por su necedad y cansada de su ceguera. Monto a Kirará y fue directo al pozo. Sango, Shippo y Miroku miraban a Inuyasa con reprobación, igualmente cansados de esto.

Pasaron uno…dos…tres…cuatro días y nada de Kagome. Inuyasha se sentía realmente mal, sabia que ella solo se preocupaba por el, que no tenia que hablarle gritado, no tenia justificación. Siempre pasaba lo mismo cuando peleaban, siempre se arrepentía y deseaba regresar el tiempo, pero ahora no perdía nada yéndola a buscar ¿o si?, no, no perdería nada. Se lanzo al poso esperando poder reconciliarse.

Cuando llego a la época actual, era media nuche, la luna resplandecía en medio del cielo, los grillos tocaban su música. Inuyasha entro sigilosamente a la habitación de Kagome, por la ventana. El cuarto no estaba oscuro, Kagome yacía dormida en la cama, con su rostro expuesto a la luz de la luna, resaltando su ondulado cabello azabache, sus largas y espesas pestañas, sus labios carmín, sus pómulos rosados, sus parpados blancos adornados con 2 ríos secos que recorrían su rostro que tenia una expresión amarga y dolorosa, deformada por las heridas.

Lo inundo un fuerte dolor en el pecho, una culpa y un remordimiento enorme, se reprendió mentalmente porque sabía que ella sufría por su culpa, por sus palabras, por su maldita indecisión. El sabia que ella lo amaba y que lo hacia de manera sincera, que siempre lo acompañaba a donde quiera pese a sus insultos y reproches; Koga tenia razón, no tenia ningún derecho sobre ella, no podía celarla y reclamarla como suya si ni siquiera tenia claros sus sentimientos.

- Inu…yasha- susurro Kagome entre sueños

Ella se removía como si tuviera una pesadilla, daba vueltas, saltos, sollozos, todo su cuerpo tenia una expresión de dolor y pánico inigualable.Un cuaderno cayo de su cama con varias notas, algunas un poco borrosas a causa de las lágrimas. Tomo el cuaderno lleno de curiosidad comenzó a leer; alguna vez llego a escuchar que "la curiosidad mato al gato"pero el no era un gato…era un perro

La carta estaba dirigida a el, con un tono triste y deprimente, estaba escrita el día en el que todo sucedió 7 de Diciembre…

"_llevo arios días pensando, y aun no puedo dar con ninguna conclusión, si, yo se que es extraño pensar tantos días y no llegar a nada, pero ¿sabes porque no llegue a nada?, si, lo sabes pero no quieres aceptarlo, tienes miedo ¿no es así?, no es necesario que lo digas, eso se puede entender, si, me refiero a tu respuesta mental, aun no logras desvanecer su recuerdo y no tienes idea de cuanto me duele tener que enfrentarlo todos los días de mi vida._

_Recuerdo el día en el que dijiste que ella murió por ti y esa era tu forma de corresponderle el acto, me deprimí, llore, sufrí, parte de la Kagome que conocías murió al enterarse… no te estoy reprochando nada, solo quería que lo supieras. Siempre pensé que había días destinados para que cada persona sufriera, lo malo es que me toco a mi y aun no estaba lista. Hace 50 años te toco sufrir a ti y ahora 500 años después me toca a mi y ambos sufrimos por lo mismo, tu por ella y yo por ti… Por amor…_

_Hay veces que tengo miedo de que si alguna vez te fijaste en mi, fuera por el recuerdo de aquella mujer que alguna vez tuviste entre tus brazos, aquella a la que me parezco tanto…Te he de confesar que en cierto modo la odio, quisiera que desapareciera, que muriera por segunda vez para que fueras mío de nuevo…pero eso es imposible, tu jamás fuiste mío, solo fuiste un amigo tan lindo y protector que me termine enamorando, que lastima ¿no crees?_

_Te espere tanto… me diste alas, llegue a pensar que podía ser más que tu mejor amiga, mas que la reencarnación de aquella mujer, mas que solo su reflejo. ¿Lo llegue a ser?, creo que jamás lo voy a saber y creo que nunca me lo dirás. Quisiera quedarme contigo, estar ahí siempre, por ti, por mí, por ambos. Nuestros amigos me llegaron a asegurar que tu también me amabas, pero ahora pienso que lo decían para no lastimarme…claro…lastimarme ¿Quién me podría lastimar mas que tu?, nadie, nadie te lastima tanto como el ser amado._

_Siempre trate de agradarte y se que lo logre, pero casi nunca pasamos tiempo sin pelear, somos muy necios, pero tengo que admitir que siempre me la paso muy bien a tu lado, con o sin pelear, me agradaba estar a tu lado físicamente, digo físicamente porque en la mente y en corazón siempre estas con ella, amándola, deseándola, queriéndola…Recuerdo el día en el que me perdí en el rió, jamás te lo dije, pero me encontré con ella y no solo descubrí que con el tiempo nuestro parecido físico aumenta bastante, sino que también nos parecemos en el interior, ambas tenemos la misma necesidad de estar contigo, de acapararte por completo, de amarte día y noche. Ambas descubrimos tantas ironía, una de ellas fue que ambas nos teníamos envidia, ella porque yo estaba contigo y yo porque tu estabas con ella. Aun no descubro quien tiene mas razón para tener envidia…de nada me sirve que este tu cuerpo a mi lado y que tu mente este en ella y a ella ¿de que le sirve que tu corazón este siempre con ella si no pueden vivirlo y disfrutarlo juntos? Ese siempre es el gran dilema ¿Quién sufre mas?_

"

El corazón se le oprimía con cada palabra, todas escritas con tanta servidumbre que daba horror leerlas, ¿Por qué tenia que matarla de esa manera?...tan lenta y cruel que parecía una tortura… ¿Por qué…?

Inuyasha aun la contemplaba y reflexionaba, le dolía, le dolía como nunca, pero sabia que todo era real, que todo era cierto y aun no encontraba la forma de disculparse… ¿Por qué decir un lo siento era tan difícil? Tal vez por que un lo siento no era suficiente…

¿Por qué había dicho esas terribles palabras? ¿Qué tenia Kikyo que no tuviera Kagome? En el físico podrían se gemelas, pero en el corazón sus diferencias se acentuaban a tal punto que jamás llegarían a ser parecidas. Kikyo siempre fue seria, fría, calculadora, una persona completamente capaz de dominar cualquier situaron, una persona incapaz de abrirse a los demás…un cadáver viviente…lleno de sed…sed de venganza. Kagome en cambio es calida, tierna, expresiva, cariñosa, sincera, escandalosa, inocente, extremadamente torpe, pero también poseía una valentía y una decisión irrefutables, sin mencionar su mal carácter.

Si que eran distintas y si es así ¿Cómo se pudo enamorar de…? ¿De quien? ¿Quién ocupaba su corazón? Aun era confuso distinguir los sentimientos que albergaba por cada una, ambas eran especiales…Kikyo fue su primer amor y Kagome...Ella… ¿Qué era ella?

Inuyasha abrió los ojos, el sentimiento que tenía por Kagome no tenia descripción, era algo increíble, algo que no era humano, algo que no era de demonio ¿Qué era este sentimiento? ¿Qué?. Duro mucho tiempo meditando, pero aun era difícil dar una conclusión satisfactoria; Tomo papel y pluma, si, el sabia que no tenia la valentía suficiente para decírselo a la cara, al menos debería escribirlo…

Inuyasha dejo el papel y la pluma, releyó una y otra vez la carta que había escrito, su caligrafía no era del todo legible, pero ya era algo.

- No…no…no…Inu…yasha- Dijo Kagome revolviéndose entre las cobijas, llorando, sudaba, tenia un rostro lleno de sufrimiento y miedo, tenia una pesadilla

Inuyasha se acerco a ella, la miro, tan frágil e inocente…tan pura y sufría, pero ya no más, salio corriendo por la ventana

INUYASHA!!- grito Kagome levantándose de la cama- ¿Qué? ¿un sueño?- dijo tocándose la cabeza

Camino hacia la ventana, hacia mucho viento

- ¿Qué no la cerré antes de dormir?- dijo asomando se en ella- uhhh… no importa

Era muy temprano, no podían ser más de las 6 am, ese día tenia clases, asistiría, no tenia planeado ir al seigoku, alómenos no por ahora.

Se metió a bañar, se lavo los dientes, cepillo su cabello, se cambio, todo estaba listo, fue as u escritorio para recoger sus libros y encontró su carta, su carta que jamás iba a ser leída, no pudo evitar recordar cuando la escribió, sino se lo podía decir ¿Por qué no lo escribía? Si de todas formas él nunca se iba a enterar. Aun estaban ahí, sus letras ilegibles borradas por las lagrimas "Te amo" decía…

Miro de nuevo, había otra carta, hecha con una letra espantosa digna solamente de…

- ¿Inu…Yasha?- Dijo Kagome, se apresuro a leer la carta, esperando a que dijera tantas cosas…

"_Tienes razón y discúlpame se que solo te preocupas por mi como buena compañera que eres. También sé que no puedo, mejor dicho no debo hacerte creer que solo estas aquí por las perlas, su recolección no es del todo necesaria para mi supervivencia, ni tampoco para la de los demás. No queremos que estés con nosotros por los fragmentos, estas con nosotros porque te queremos._

_Te agradezco mucho que te preocupes por mi, muy pocas personas se preocupan por mi como tu lo haces. Sabes hace poco descubrí que el sentimiento que tengo por ti es algo indescriptible, es algo que no es humano, supera por completo cualquier sentimiento que haya sentido antes ¿Sabes por que? Porque te busco dentro de mis ojos, por que te encuentro en la oscuridad, por que te siento en la soledad y porque te pienso en la eternidad._

_Aun no se como llamarlo, es completamente extraño. Me pregunto si tu sentirás lo mismo que siento yo… ¿te late el corazón con tanta furia que parece que te partirá el pecho e ira corriendo hacia esa persona? ¿Te preocupas a tal punto que serias capaz de dar tu vida por esa persona? ¿Piensas que sin esa persona tu vida carece de sentido?. Si lo haces, si lo sientes, es que sentimos lo mismo… pero aun no se que es."_

- ¿Por qué me dejas esto?- pensó Kagome- ¿para decirme que aun la amas? ¿Para herirme más?

Kagome quería dejar de leer, pero no podía, tenia que seguir, era masoquismo hacerlo, pero no lo podía evitar.

"_Seguro pensaras que esto lo escribí para ella, que estos sentimientos son para Kikyo pero no es así, esto es lo que siento por ti, solo espero averiguar que es, para poder decírtelo a la cara._

_Tengo que irme, el sol comenzó a salir y no quiero preocupar a los demás, te esperamos allá."_

Cuando termino de leer aun lloraba, contenta de lo que había leído…la amaba, el no lo sabia pero la amaba…

- Arigato…arigato…inuyasha- dijo

Tomo su mochila y bajo, fue al sótano y se lanzo al pozo, esperando llegar y ver a sus amigos. Una luz la cegó un poco y un paisaje verde aparecía ante sus ojos

- ¡Kagome!- grito un niño zorro

- ¡Kagome- san!- grito el monje

- ¡Kagome-chan!- continúo una muchacha

- ¡Ka…Kagome!- grito por fin Inuyasha, todos corriendo para alcanzarla

Kagome sonreía, feliz, satisfecha por lo que había descubierto. Todos notaron que Inuyasha y Kagome se veían de una manera diferente, llena de alegría y de otro sentimiento desconocido para Shippo, pero no para Sango y Miroku

- Arigato…- dijo Kagome- Inuyasha.


End file.
